


Just a Normal Day

by GeminiDerp



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been together for a while. This is how their average day goes together.





	Just a Normal Day

Roxas groaned at the sound of the coffee pot going. He rolled out of bed and sought out that life giving liquid with a loud yawn. The blonde suffered from pretty bad bouts of Insomnia and sleeping was always a hit or miss. That’s why he was always so grateful for his boyfriend being patient with his needs. 

Not exactly what most people thought of Axel, but Roxas was happy to be the fiery man’s soft spot. 

He walked into the kitchen and Axel greeted him with a kiss before handing him his favorite mug. It was a black and white checkered mug that Olette had gotten him a few months ago. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Axel cooed and Roxas waved him off before going to sit on their couch, pulling the blanket off the back of it and into his lap. He sipped on his coffee, smiling at the way Axel had already doctored it up with his two spoons of sugar. 

Axel finished up his own coffee before heading back into their bedroom, passing by the couch and ruffling Roxas’s bed hair, “Gunna shower. Pick out some jobs for us will you?” 

Roxas hummed his acknowledgement and reached for his glasses on the coffee table. He’d put his contacts in later but for now he pulled out his Gummiphone. He had some texts from Xion, Hayner, Sora and Aqua. He replied to them casually, confirming that he wanted to go get dinner with Xion, snorting at the video Hayner sent him of him doing a skateboard jump poorly at best, smiling at the memes Sora sent him, and nervously agreeing to spar with Aqua, Ven and Terra. 

It seemed the Wayfinder Trio were really impressed with his dual wielding and wanted to see if Ventus could learn, since Sora could dual wield sometimes. As much as Roxas was confident in his abilities, Aqua was a Master and Terra pretty much was, and he really wanted to impress them. 

Roxas scrolled through the job listings in the worlds he and Axel had access too. Their Gummiship should have been out of the shop today and as much as Roxas loved Twilight Town he was kind of craving a change in scenery. He accepted a few jobs in Agrabah and sat his phone and coffee cup on the table before getting up with a yawn. 

The water was still going when Roxas got to their bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes and opened the bathroom door. The room was steamy and Axel didn’t even flinch when the curtain was drawn back just enough for Roxas to step into the shower. 

“You finally awake, Princess?” 

“Fuck off,” Roxas smiled and squeezed past Axel to get to the water. Axel snorted as water poured over his boyfriend, he reached up and changed the angle on the shower head to accommodate the blonde better. 

Axel snagged Roxas’s shampoo while he was rinsing off and held it above his head, way out of reach, “No no. Not until I get my morning kiss.” Axel teased and Roxas scoffed, leaning up and meeting the red head for a kiss.

Roxas snagged his shampoo mid kiss and broke it off so he could wash his hair. Axel frowned and settled his hands on Roxas’s hips, “Aw why stop when we don’t even have any world saving to do?” 

Combing the shampoo through his hair with his fingers, Roxas replied casually, “Because Ven’s Birthday is next week and I told Sora I’d help him craft a new keyblade for him. He’s a good friend and we owe him a lot.” 

“Hey come here,” Axel cupped Roxas’s face, needing to feel him in his hands again. He cupped the back of Roxas’s head gently and tilted him back into the warm spray of the shower, washing away the suds. Roxas leaned into Axel’s hands reaching out and touching his chest over his heart, “He’ll always be a part of me.” 

Axel nodded in understanding his usually spiky hair slicked down and back due to the shower, “Pretty sure I owe him a hell of a lot too.” He leaned in and kissed Roxas’s lips one more time, smirking as he pulled back the shower curtain.

“If you hurry I’ll even let you drive the ship again.” 

Roxas groaned and started conditioning his hair, “Look I only wrecked like twice and that last one wasn’t even my fault. It was a fast comet!” 

Axel cackled as he started drying off.

—KH—

Agrabah was nice today. It was still hot but at least they weren’t in Organization robes. Roxas and Axel both grinned as they finished off the biggest hoard with a combo move. Of course it involved lots of fire magic. 

They turned in their jobs with the locals and Roxas thanked them for the Oriculum before they started heading home. 

It was dinner time when they got back to Twilight Town and Xion was waiting for them by the Bistro. They ate dinner outside and Axel laughed so hard he was crying, it was awesome. 

They headed up to the clock tower to watch the sunset and it was as beautiful as ever. Roxas and Axel waved goodbye to Xion and as they were heading home they spotted a familiar couple leaving the bistro. Axel wolf whistled at Sora and Riku, making Roxas laugh. Sora smiled and waved at them, not letting Riku’s hand go as they walked away. 

They headed back to their apartment and Roxas shoved Axel up against the wall as soon as their door was closed and locked. He smirked and leaned up kissing the redhead deeply. 

Axel cupped the back of Roxas’s head loving the feeling of his hair on his bare hands. Roxas pressed his hip against Axel’s clothed dick, humming his approval at the semi he felt. 

Roxas pulled back from the kiss and took Axel’s hand in his own, tugging him to their bedroom. Axel couldn’t help but follow though Roxas could have taken him anywhere and he’d follow. No one had ever made the red head feel so alive even now when he was totally human again. 

Eager blue eyes met sharp and clever green as Roxas encouraged Axel to lay back in bed. They both kicked off their shoes and started taking off each other’s jackets throwing them around their bedroom haphazardly. 

“I love it when you’re feisty,” Axel sighed happily as Roxas moved to lick and nibble on his neck. They pressed their hips together and Axel tugged Roxas’s hair roughly making the smaller man groan. 

“You gonna fuck me, Roxy?” Axel purred into Roxas’s ear and the blonde moaned, leaning back and stripped off his own shirt. Axel tossed his own away and slid his hands up Roxas’s sides, admiring his chest unable to keep from tugging on his nipples.

Roxas cried out in pleasure and he put his hands over Axel’s with a grin, “I thought you wanted me to be in control?” 

Axel let go of Roxas’s sensitive buds, “You know I do. I just can’t get enough of you.” 

Roxas blushed a little, he didn’t know if he’d ever get used to how casually open Axel could be about his emotions and feelings. It was definitely something he loved about his boyfriend but it was something he personally struggled with. 

Not knowing what to say in return, Roxas busied himself with getting Axel out of his pants and boxers, tossing them aside. He kissed down Axel’s chest, over his stomach and down to his cock. Roxas lifted him up with a hand around his base, kissing at the tip lazily. Really they had all evening so there wasn’t any rush. 

He slid his tongue around the head, teasing at his slit just to feel his thighs quiver. Axel sighed and laid his head back onto their pillows, “Little tease.” 

Roxas kissed his tip, sucking him briefly in reprimand and smirked as he stroked Axel’s cock, smearing his precome and Roxas’s spittle down his shaft. 

“Hello pot, I’m kettle,” Roxas teased and Axel snorted, rocking his hips up into Roxas’s tight fist. 

“Mhmm, but nothing about me is little,” Axel teased and Roxas scoffed, letting go of Axel’s cock so he could unbutton his own pants. He tossed them and his briefs off of the bed and cupped his own cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly. 

“Nothing important about me is little,” Roxas smirked. 

Axel’s eyes were locked onto Roxas’s cock because as much as he loved to tease, Axel was kind of a slut for Roxas’s cock. Thick and long, with a wide head that could nail him to the floorboards. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Touché, my love,” Axel smiled and Roxas let go of himself so he could reach over to the bedside table. He pulled out their bottle of lube and held up a condom. 

“Yes or no?” 

“Nah, I wanna feel you spunk inside me,” Axel grinned and Roxas blushed but set the condom back inside the box, uncapping the lube and carefully pouring it out onto his fingers. 

“So romantic,” Roxas teased as he lifted up Axel’s thigh, putting it over his own so he had a better view. Axel spread his legs wider for Roxas and started to laugh but the sound was cut off by a moan as Roxas smeared lube over his hole. 

“You love me,” Axel smirked and Roxas sighed, pushing his two fingers in slowly if only to make Axel arch his back and moan. The blonde reached up and started stroking Axel’s cock again to help with the ache. 

“I do love you,” Roxas smiled and Axel leaned up wrapping his arms around Roxas’s neck and kissed him briefly only because the angle was murder on his back. 

“Faster Rox or I’m not gunna last,” Axel pled as he laid back on the bed, clutching the sheets in his fists. Roxas nodded and pushed his fingers in deeper, spreading them slowly, Axel whimpered and fuck did the blonde ever love all of his boyfriends sounds.

He slipped in a third finger and stopped when Axel gasped. He looked up at the redhead in worry but his face shifted into a smirk when Axel had his eyes squeezed shut in bliss. Roxas gave his cock a squeeze and slowly worked his fingers until his boyfriend was nice and loose. He reached for the lube and Axel stopped him, eyes hazy as he uncapped the lube and moved to coat Roxas’s cock himself. 

Roxas whimpered and fucked up and into Axel’s hand, making the redhead laugh breathlessly, “Can’t go long without getting my hands on your cock.” 

“Axel… “ Roxas moved his hand away and leaned up to kiss him, pulling the older man’s legs around his waist. He nibbled on Axel’s lip briefly before pulling back and lining up his cock. He pushed in slowly, glancing between where they were connected and up to Axel’s blissed out face. 

Axel groaned, long and drawn out as he melted under Roxas when the blonde pressed against his prostate, “Oh fuck yeah, that’s the good stuff.” 

Roxas groaned and squeezed Axel’s hips, leaning up and kissing him deeply. He rolled his hips slowly, pulling back and thrusting into his boyfriend. 

“You look so good like this,” Roxas panted, picking up his pace. Axel shuddered and arched his back, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Opening his mouth to reply, Axel could only moan in response, gasping when Roxas moved to stroke his cock. 

“Ah! I’m close!” Axel gripped the sheets in one hand, the other was up and in Roxas’s hair as the blonde stroked him quickly. The feeling of his cock inside was always amazing and Axel was happy to come with a cry of his boyfriend’s name.

Roxas gasped and bit his lip and he bucked into that perfect heat, whimpering as his hips bucked of their own accord as he spilled inside his love. 

“Axel…” Roxas sighed and laid down on top of the older man making him grunt and squint open an eye. 

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and combed his fingers through his hair, “Love you.” 

Roxas smiled and tucked his face into Axel’s chest, kissing over his heart, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the Axel/Roxas shippers myself included needed more sweet domestic fluff! Let me know what you think and if you want more!


End file.
